dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourteenth (episode)
The Fourteenth (14番目, 14 Banme) is the first episode of the anime adaptation D.Gray-Man Hallow and the one hundred and fourth episode of the anime overall. It first aired on July 4, 2016. Summary The episode starts with a flash forward showing a message of Cross Marian recorded in Timcampy for Allen. It then cuts back to the present where the exorcists are in a mission to retrieve an innocence. Howard Link protected by Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Allen Walker, Lavi, Lenalee Lee and Yu Kanda from multiple akumas wins a chess game against a haunted hand and retrieve the innocence before they all go back to the headquarters. On the deck, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi chat a bit before the ship reaches port. This is the first time they go to the new headquarters the Order moves in after the events of the preceding seasons. After a summary of the latter the exorcists enter the place where they are greeted by Johnny Gill. Allen and Kanda start to argue but Miranda calms Allen with candies. He opens an ark's gate for Bookman who is coming back from mission. Komui Lee enters to greet them but he is followed by Inspector Malcolm C Lvelie who orders Allen to follow him. He is restrained by Crow Members and taken while wondering why they do this. Bookman asks Lavi to watch the meeting while Allen enters in a room in which Cross Marian waits for him. Crow members deploy their feathers around Allen and Cross with Lavi watching. Allen asks his master about the fourteenth and Mana. Cross reveals that Mana was the fourteenth brother and has always been with him. Cross promised to watch over his memory whom he reveals to be currently in Allen. Meanwhile Johnny and Lenalee are waiting in anxiety in the library. Allen remembers his encounter with Mana in the circus. Mana is burrying his dog and Allen sits next to him. Mana attempts without success to make the boy laugh and they chat a bit. In the end Allen cries as Mana relies that the dog was his friend. Cross snaps Allen out of his thoughts by slapping him. Cross then explains him more precisely how he may have become the host for the fourteenth memory which causes Allen to wonder if Mana loved him or his brother inside him. Marian takes Allen's head in his embrace before revealing that Allen will care someone he cares about when he becomes the fourteenth. Allen refuses to break up and states that he will keep his pledge to Mana, to always keep walking. The meeting is over and Allen returns to the library where Lenalee and Johnny are. He ensures them that everything is fine. Meanwhile Komui and Rouvelier are listening to the record of the meeting, they discuss to know if they must consider the fourteenth as an ennemy or an ally. Bookman seems anxious and he tells Lavi to not say it to anyone. Afterwards Rouvelier thanks Howard Link who attended the meeting as a Crow member. Cross Marian on his side hears a noise at the door of his room. Allen wakes up in the night as we are showed the body of Cross Marian, bloodily shot in the head. Episode Notes * Krory, Lavi and Lenalee were not present in the mission of the beginning of the episode in the manga counterpart. Navigation Category:Episodes